People are increasingly relying on portable computing devices for communication, including not only telephonic communication but also texting, instant messaging, chat, and other such communication mechanisms. A potential downside to at least some of these types of communication is that a user is often unable to convey their mood or disposition along with their communication. Users often use emoticons or other methods for conveying such information, where available, such as to indicate whether the user is happy or mad when sending the message, in order to enable a recipient to properly interpret the message. Certain users are not comfortable using such approaches, and in some cases might not intend to convey their actual disposition. In other examples, such as when a user is talking on a phone, the user cannot provide such information unless the user uses verbal communication, which might not be appropriate or comfortable in all situations. Further still, a user might want to provide input or communication during use of the device, which may not be possible or at least practical based on a current activity.